pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scientist
The Scientist can harness scientific knowledge both to harm and to help others. Unlike other classes that buy or quest for weapons, Scientists can create their own to meet their needs precisely. Overview Hit Die: D6 Skill Points: 4 + Intelligence Modifier Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Knowledge (All skills taken separately) and Mechanics. Scientists are proficient with all simple weapons, chainsaws, grenades, firearms, flamethrowers, and fire extinguishers, as well as any weapons they create. Scientists are not proficient with any armor or shields. Class Abilities Reinvent the Wheel Through years of school and internships, a Scientist has learned the tricks needed to make various weapons and tools. Beginning at 1st level, Scientists may create Scientific weapons and tools according to the Science Crafting rules. How to design a device: 1. Choose a base device from the steampunk discipline (chainsaw, gun, grenade, tool). The base device determines how your constructed device will function: melee attack, ranged attack consumable attack, or utility item. Note: Chainsaws and guns can only be used by Scientists, tools can be used by anyone but can only be recharged by Scientists, and grenades can be used by anyone. 2. Determine the properties you’d like the device to have and the device’s Kepler Grade. Properties can be applied from multiple disciplines, and each adds one Kepler Grade to the complexity of the item (healing, fire, light, sound amplification). Note: Make sure you have a battery of at least equal Kepler Grade to the item you are making, otherwise you’ll probably burn energy too fast. 3. Determine the total cost of the item and the crafting DC using the list provided. Note: Grenades cost ¼ the listed price for a given level and produce 5 grenades per craft. 4. Roll a Mechanics Check to represent one day’s work. If you require multiple days to make an item, save the sum total of all the days until that total equals or exceeds the craft DC. Eureka! When they aren’t adventuring or being yelled at by their bosses, Scientists are constantly tinkering and working on their next gadget. At 1st level and every level thereafter, a Scientist creates a free device. When determining the maximum Kepler Grade of the device, count the newly gained level. All Nighter Years of procrastination and forgetting deadlines have trained Scientists’ bodies to operate even under the worst circumstances. Starting at 3rd level, Scientists may choose to forgo sleep for one night in order to quickly create a device at the expense of personal rest. Should a Scientist choose to construct an item overnight, he will make an additional mechanics check and apply the result to the item’s crafting DC as normal. A Scientist that stays up all night feels sluggish and takes a'' -2 penalty on Awareness, Athletics, and Fortitude saving throws.'' Likewise, he has enough caffeine coursing through his body to kill a small cat, resulting in a +2 modifier on Initiative and Reflex Saving Throws. If left alone for one round on a comfortable surface, Scientists instantly fall asleep with no save. Alternatively, a Scientist may choose to spend multiple nights without rest in order to finish a longer term project. In this case, a Scientist can make two Mechanics checks per day toward the normal construction of an item. Once started, a Scientist cannot enjoy regular sleep until the device is completed or the project is scrapped. The exhaustion penalties stack for each day of work. Techno Jargon Most Scientists have been forced to read so many technical manuals that they just sorta skim the first page. A Scientist of 5th level or higher may use his'' Imaginary Intelligence Modifier instead of his Charisma Modifier on social skill checks (Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate)'' to confuse people and coerce agreement with the Scientist’s views. Category:Class